A bathtub typically takes up a lot of space in the bathroom; either it is moulded into the bathroom or it is freestanding. A bathtub is usually something that is selected when building the bathroom, and ultimately it is the individual user of the bathroom who decides whether there is a need for a bathtub.
In connection with an increase in family, a bathtub is however a necessity for most people, and if you are not already in possession of a bathroom with a bathtub, it is necessary to invest in a freestanding bathtub for the children. This may also be necessary even if there is a bathtub as this is typically too big for the younger children. Such a tub typically takes up quite some space in the bathroom, and it may be difficult to find space for it when the tub is not in use. In addition, it is difficult to handle the tubs, both because of their weight and because of their size which is the case both when the tub is being used and when it is to be stored subsequently. Finally, the entire process of filling up and emptying the separate tub is typically also a quite cumbersome and demanding process. A further problem arises when a family travels to places where there is necessarily no bathtub for younger children, and they must therefore bring their own bathtub. It is very inconvenient to bring a bathtub on a holiday due to the fact that it is big, heavy and unwieldy, and the consequence is often that one does not bring a bathtub, but simply hopes that there is a one at the destination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,484 describes a foldable bathtub comprising a generally rectangular body of a water-proof material such as a flexible plastic material or the like, the body including a pair of relatively foldable side portions which are connected at a transverse bisecting plane by relatively yieldable fold line portions. The relatively yieldable fold line portions are embodied as very thin oblong profiles and are thus very sensitive to wear when the bathtub is folded and unfolded, and the bathtub is therefore often leaking at the yieldable fold line. Further, the bathtub disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,484 needs strengtheners mounted at the side portions of the bathtub in order to be stable.